


arms

by beware_of_you



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, JJ is v smug, do not underestimate her, emily be on that useless gay level, she said hhhhhhhhhhhh, she's small but mightyTM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_you/pseuds/beware_of_you
Summary: emily is very surprised by the amount of arm strength jj has
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	arms

“Em?”

Tearing her eyes away from Rossi and Matt hulling their unsub up the very hill she had just tumbled down, Emily focuses her attention on the blonde profiler a few feet away. Blinking her eyes slowly, the unit chief winces with a sharp inhale, shifting on the cold, wet ground.

 _Ouch,_ is all she’s able to think with an internal grimace. Her heart beats slow as she comes down from the adrenaline high from the chase, dull, throbbing pain quickly taking its place.

If Emily were to guess right now, she’d definitely say that she bruised her backside sometime during slide down this massive, slippery hill. Her hands are covered in mud, sting from her desperate attempts to grab onto tree roots or rocks to slow herself down.

She winces as she sits up, hand coming to craddle the back of her own head. She immediately jerks back, face squishing in disgust when she feels the clay trodded sludge caked into her hair. _Gross_.

She inhales sharply, forcing herself up into a seated position. Her pants are beyond ruined, stained various shades of rusty red and burnt orange from the mud. She’ll have to throw out her white blazer once she gets out of the field—there’s no saving it.

Slowly, she wipes her palms on the sides of her pants in a meager attempt to clean them. She grimaces again as she does so. The shower in her hotel room is definitely going to become her new best friend by the end of the night. She’s going to have to wash her hair alone at least three times before she’ll get the viscous, thick mud from the strands.

“Are you okay?”

Emily lifts her hand up, waving JJ’s concerns away in dismissal. “I’m fine,” she insists, plastering a convincing smile on her face. “I’m fine. It was just a little tumble.”

It most certainly was _not_ a little tumble, but the older agent is way too proud to ever admit it outloud.

JJ’s eyebrow quirks in disbelief, but she remains silent as she finally tucks her Glock back into the holster. “Can you make it back up?”

Emily’s gaze flickers to the steep, slippery hill in dismay, biting her inner cheek to hold back a sigh. _Absolutely not_.

Flashing a brief assuring smile, she bobs her head once in confirmation. “Yeah,” she breathes before clearing her throat with another nod. “Yeah, I can make it.”

JJ hums, lips tugged down into a doubtful frown, but stays silent as the unit chief starts to move to stand up. She extends her hand, backing off only slightly when Emily dismisses her concerns with a wave of her hand. She hovers near, arms poised just in case.

Jaw clenching in determination, Emily forces herself up onto her knees, palm splayed out on a nearby tree as she unsteadily rights herself. She lets out a puff of air between her teeth when she gets up on her left leg. Her teeth grit in determination, hoisting herself upright in one solid motion.

White hot searing light flashes behind her eyelids as soon as she puts pressure on her right ankle, choked yelp of pain escaping her lips.

Just before she hits the ground again, JJ’s hands reach out and grab onto her biceps with a hissed curse. Emily sucks in a sharp breath, face burning in shame, becoming hyper aware with just how close their faces are. She whips her head down to a patch of moss on the tree instead of JJ’s face, heart racing wilding against her ribcage.

She swallows audibly, shoulders slumping from her wounded pride. “Okay, I think might need some help,” she admits in a small voice.

JJ’s exhales an amused breath from her nose, her breath warming against the side of Emily’s face. “You think?” she teases quietly, shaking her head with a light laugh when the blush on the older woman’s cheeks darken. “It’s okay. I got you.”

JJ carefully guides one of Emily’s arms around her shoulders, one arm going firmly around her waist. If she’s at all bothered by the sticky mud, she doesn’t show it whatsoever, grip firm around the older woman. “Hold on tight,” she warns as her other arm loops around the back of Emily’s thighs.

The brunette’s eyes widen a split second as soon as she realizes what the blonde is attempting to do. Momentary panic seizes her chest, a squeaked, “JJ—“ coming from her mouth in protest because even if she’s _not_ heavy, the younger agent weighs just about as much as her and, really, the last thing Emily wants is them both taking a tumble back down into the mud.

“JJ—” she gasps when the blonde bends slightly, cutting herself off with another squeak when she’s picked up from the ground. Her free arm wraps firmly around JJ’s front in panic in attempt to keep herself from slipping, eyes squeezed shut as she waits for both of them to end up on the ground.

When she doesn’t go falling, her eyes fly open, staring up at JJ in wonder. The blonde is carrying her as if she weighs nothing, is making this look incredibly effortless and easy. Emily’s mouth goes _dry_ at the firm muscles of JJ’s arms against her back, flexed with the effort of holding her, yet the young woman is showing no signs of the act being at all a problem.

Jesus _Christ._

The smallest of smirks ghosts JJ’s lips. “You secure?”

All Emily can do is nod mutely in response.

As if holding JJ holding her without issue wasn’t impressive enough for Emily, the blonde climbs up the hill without much issue either, slowly traversing the slippery terrain with practiced ease. Her boots dig into the earth, taking long, solid steps on solid roots and patches of dried soil.

Emily swallows thickly, locking her hands together at JJ’s shoulder. “You’ve been holding out on me, Jennifer,” she finally speaks, voice husky and raw as her breath puffs out against the side of JJ’s face.

Through the dark, there’s the flash of bright white teeth as JJ grins. Her blue eyes are shining, practically glittering like stars when she glances down at Emily. “What can I say? I like keeping you on your toes, Agent Prentiss.”

They reach the top of the hill way too quickly for Emily’s liking, disappointment coursing through her veins as soon as JJ reaches solid, flat ground. She keeps her expression neutral as to not draw anyone else’s attention to her obvious dismay. Her hands loosen from around the blonde’s shoulder, body slumping slightly in JJ’s hold.

“You know…”

Brown eyes flicker back up to JJ’s face.

A small smirk remains on the younger woman’s face. “I think I better carry you to the ambulance,” she says softly, voice lifting at the end as if asking a question. “So you don’t put anymore pressure on that ankle until it gets looked at.”

A small smile spreads on Emily’s face, arms looping back around JJ’s neck as a response. Her smile only grows when the blonde squeezes her waist, relaxing as they disappear in the mass of people around the crime scene.

Luke watches both the women with narrowed eyes in attempt to ignore Tara not-so-subtly smirking smugly at him from the corner of his peripheral. He scowls over at the older woman, frown only deepening when she discreetly holds her hand out behind her back.

He digs around in his pockets, producing his wallet with a sigh. “Was it $20?” he mutters, opening up the faux leather and flicking through the bills.

“No,” Tara drawls out innocently, rocking back on her heels. “I believe you doubled the stakes last week. If I recall correctly, you said Emily would make the first move.” She grins in satisfaction when the young agent groans. “Double or nothing,” she mimics in a deep voice.

Releasing a hard sigh, Luke firmly plants two bills in the woman’s awaiting palm. “How did you know?” he asks. “That JJ would make the first move?”

Tara slides the money into her pocket with triumph, wide grin plastered on her face. She pats his bicep in mock sympathy, walking away with a smirk. “It’s all in the behavior, Agent Alvez. It’s all in the behavior.”


End file.
